The RENT Files
by boocwurm2
Summary: I shorter and unpredictable version of RENT. My story has many twists to it, and it doesn't go along with some of the ways RENT had turned. There are tons of surprises. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

RENT Ch. 1 

Mimi POV-

I walked up the stairs from the front door, waiting to get home to my apartment and work on my _new_ "project" for work. The Catscratch club is having some so-called, "Love Hates" nights where, yes me, Mimi, has to "dance" for all the drunks that walk over from the bar! I couldn't even believe what I was seeing when I saw what they were putting me up for! Horrible outfits that show WAY too much skin, horrifying "moves", if you can even call them that, and a song that doesn't even fit.

Well, I got sidetracked. Appearing at the front door at twilight is NOT a good sign, especially if you are me. I mean, they were in the middle of a _song_, and then they stop, and start again when I get in! It's terrifying, but we have no other place to go…

_How do you document real life, when real life's getting more like fiction each day…_

Well, I could tell that Mark was coming, because I could hear him. _RENT! How we gonna pay, how we gonna pay, last years rent?!? _I dropped my jacket on my bed and hurried out to my fire escape to join in on the Beat-Up-Benny Project. Also known as B.U.B.P. "Bubp" for short.

Benny, our so-called landlord, has been trying to evict us from our, well, "places" since we even came! We all have AIDS, but so what? Most do, especially in New York City!

He got out of his car after the rampage against him ended, and all of us except for Roger, Mark, Benny, and I, (nobody knew) left, and went inside…

Mark POV-

_"Get your ass off the car, bum!"_ Benny yelled.

What I was mad about, and what Maureen was protesting.

"_You know, that's exactly what Maureen's protesting."_

I walked down the steps of our fire escape and walked to Benny.

_"Hey! How is Maureen anyways?"_

I frowned. _Roger, your cue_, I thought. Maureen, my previous girlfriend dumped me. Roger thinks it's hilarious, and tells everyone who, well, didn't figure it out already.

_"He got dumped, Benny!" _Roger said, as I was about to. They both cracked up.

_"Yeah, whatever. Really funny, isn't it?"_

"_So, what's his name, Mark?"_ Benny asked. He had stopped laughing by now, and I put my hand over Roger's mouth before he could even open it.

I hesitated, then replied. _"Joanne…"_

That broke it. Benny started to laugh hysterically, and Roger rolled over on the hood of Benny's truck. I just stood there, thinking it not funny at all, waiting for them to stop.

Roger POV-

I walked down the fire escape, following Mark, and he seemed REALLY P.O'ed. Figures, Benny gives him most of the crap he forgets to send away to all of us. Oh! They were discussing Mark's dumping. I ran over right away, just to spread the news. When I finished, I figured I would give a reply to Benny's bad behavior. I rolled on his car. He hates anyone, even his old best buds, even TOUCHING his car. He's obsessive, I sware!

When I went back, Mark followed and smiled. "He's really mad at you, you know..." I just smiled, walking up to the front door, making sure that it wasn't padlocked already. Benny usually went over the top with it. When I got upstairs, someone was calling the apartment. Before I could grab our black phone, "SPEAK!!!" ran through the whole place. I groaned, most likely because it was probably collins. I picked up the phone, and just threw the keys down by instinct.

Shaking my head, I ran to the other side of the roo. "Where are you goin' Mark?" I asked. He smiled, but I didn't ask anything else. He ran down the steps faster than ever, and I was left alone in the apartment. Not for too long though...


	2. Chapter 2

RENT Ch. 2

Collins POV-

"Yo! Roger! Throw down the keys!"

I screamed that into the phone, while backing up. I know Roger's throw when I see one. I hung up and stuck the phone back in it's place. When I caught the keys, they cut my hands!

"Thanks!" I mumbled, while trying to get rid of the blood. Sucking on the wound does'nt help much, either! I turned around from the phone booth, and there were so many of them, I couldnt belive my eyes! Thugs, everywhere. I turned around and ran. I don't, being called a wuss is WAY better than what the thugs would do to you. Bad story. I turned into so many alleys, I felt like it was a rat race, but I was holding the money.

Not good, I thought, right as the thugs came around in any way possible. I backed up against the wall, and managed to hit a piece of glass on the wall. More blood, dizziness, and even more thugs came around. It's not like I did anything to them, it's just that they like it better when you're not expecting it. Well, if you were, that wouldn't stop them any...

Yeah, I passed out.

Roger POV-

"Where is he?" I asked, getting up from the couch. Collins was nowhere to be found.

"Ouch!" I cried as I bumped into a candle. Well, there goes my light. It flicked out, and I didn't have a match left to light it again. I grabbed the candle, and walked out into the never-ending hall of stairs. I walked up, figuring Amy or someone had to be home. I knocked on door after door; no-one left to help. I tried going down, and I didn't get a response from anyone. I climbed back up the steps, waiting, maybe someone would have heard and come. I left my an,e, anyways. Curling up on the couch, I dropped the candle and grabbed the blanket. Covering up, many thoughtswent through my head. "Benny" was one. What if... No, never...

I shivered at the thought, flinched and clamed down, but still REALLY P.O'ed. "Christmas Eve, and I'm left alone, with the burned out candle, buliding and my horrible thoughts of the past. How nice..." I groaned at a sound from across the room, and threw myself down, somewhere, just falling from X-Mas stress.

Mark POV-

I ran down the steps, feeling bad for Roger. No one in the building, and he has no one to talk to. Collins was probably being jacked up right now, and I'm leaving to go meet up with Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi. "Wait", I thought.

"Three girls, 1 guy... Wrong... I should ask Roger to come! But, Maureen wanted this to be.. Well, oh well. She dumped me anyways!"

I ran back across the street, climbing the steps rapidly. Roger would be extatic! I climbed through the window and plopped my soft tush on the sill. "Roger? You home, dude?" I asked. He wasn't anywhere! I opened our door, and called his name about, whet, 300 times, but he had no response. "Maybe he went out too! Oh well, let him have fun..." I climbed back out the window, and started to head back towards The Catscratch Club, along with my wallet, full of money for this event. I laughed silently, but just kept quiet as I approached the building...


End file.
